Mommy, Daddy, Big Sister, Little brother
by tanapoo12
Summary: Alyssa thinks a family is only four people, a mom, a dad, a sister, and a brother.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fan Fic on this site, well first one for NCIS, too. Normally I do Carrie Underwood. Anyway, I know it kinda, isn't the best. Hopefully it'll get better as I go on.**

Chapter 1.

One morning Ziva woke up to an empty bed. Not knowing why or where her husband was. She got out of the bed, tossing the covers to the side, she went to her dresser, and got shorts with a tank top. She smelt pancakes. Finally making her way down the stairs she saw her daughter and husband standing over the counter.

"Somethin' smells good." Ziva smiled, walking over to her husband and wrapping her arms around him.

"Good morning Mommy!" The brunette, green eyed little girl named Alyssa giggled turning around still standing on the chair.

"Morning Pumpkin." Ziva smiled, picking her up.

"No Mommy. No hurt baby." Alyssa smiled, kissing her mothers stomach.

Stephanie rolled her eyes, and laughed then looked at her husband, Tony.

"She is right, babe, no hurting baby." Tony laughed.

Stephanie again rolled her eyes. "Doctors appointment in an hour. Then we need to take little Miss Daddys girl to daycare, then go into the office." Stephanie nodded.

"Is Mrs. DiNozzo a little impatient today?" Tony asked with a smirk.

"Yes Tony! I am." Ziva said going to get dressed, Alyssa running in front of her into her purple, butterfly room. "What's my Tateleh wearing today?" She asked her daughter.

"THIS!" Alyssa smiled proudly taking a shirt that had NCIS written on the front, and a pair of jeans, with cute little sandals.

"Perfect." Ziva stated and went to her and Tonys room to get dressed. Once dressed she walked back downstairs, finding Alyssa, fast asleep. "TONY!" Ziva yelled at her husband.

"What Sweet cheeks?" Tony asked.

"Go get dressed!"

"Fine."

Ziva waled over to the couch and bent over, over her daughter. "Lyssa, wake up." She smiled rubbing her back.

"Mommy, I wanna go see Ibbs." The three year old mumbled.

"Tateleh, you cannot come with us." Ziva stated, placing the little girl on her lap.

"But I wan see Ibbs." Alyssa said, burrowing her head into Zivas kneck.

"Alright, Tateleh. I will go talk to Daddy." Ziva stated, getting up. "Tony." She laughed a little, walking back to the bedroom. "Mini DiNozzo wants to see, in her words "Ibbs"." Ziva nodded, walking up behind him.

"Call Gibbs then, amore." Tony smiled, turning around, pulling her into his arms.

"No Tony. We have to leave in five minutes or we will be late!" Ziva said, leaving the room to go get their daughters bag ready. "Tateleh, what bag shall we use?" She asked as the little girl played on the floor.

"Purel!" The little Ziva giggled.

Ziva smiled and packed the bag as Tony walked in the room. "Ready?" Tony asked the two, they both nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**I just came to realize, in the last post, I had typed Stephanie in a few places, sorry for the confusion. **

Chapter 2

After getting the ultrasound finished, and Alyssa picked back up from daycare they were on their way to the Navy yard, but not before telling the three year old in the back seat that she would be having not one, but two little sisters.

Alyssa's reaction wasn't what they had expected. Tony climbed out of the car, after it was parked, or course, walked over to the other side, opened Zivas door, then got Alyssa out of her car seat. "I NO WANT TWO SISSYS. I WANT BUBBER!" the brunette cried.

"Look here." Tony said softly, lifting her chin with his finger. "Two sisters, is a whole lot better than one brother, you'll get to play with dolls with them. But with a brother you wouldn't."

"I wan play dolls wiff Mommy." Alyssa said, sniffling.

"You can still play dolls with Mommy. You will just have two more people to play with, Tateleh." Ziva said, from her spot watching her husband try to comfort their daughter.

Alyssa finally cried all she could as they made their way up in the elevator. At the ding, she stopped, and wanted down. "IBBS. IBBS, IBBS, IBBS!" She yelled running to her parents boss.

"Hey there, Punkie." Gibbs laughed, picking her up.

"Hi, Ibbs!" Alyssa giggled kissing his cheek.

Tony and Ziva laughed and continued to their desks. "I am going to go see Abby." Ziva nodded. "Tateleh, wanna go see Aunt Abby?" She asked her daughter.

Alyssa nodded her head, and started squirming out of Gibbs arms before running over to her mother. "Come on." Alyssa smiled innocently.

Ziva laughed and took her daughters hand and went over to the elevator to go down to Abbys lab.

"ABBBBBBBBBY!" Alyssa giggled running from the elevator to Abby.

"Mini DiNozzo!" Abby laughed and picked her up.

"Two sissys!" Alyssa said, pointing in the direction of Zivas stomach.

"Ziva?" The goth cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes, twin girls." Ziva nodded, her hand resting over her stomach.

"Two more Mini DiNozzos!" Abby laughed as Alyssa gave her the death glare.

"I no Mini Nozzo?" The Ziva look alike asked, her bottom lip sticking out.

"You're Mini DiNozzo." Abbys reassured Alyssa.

"Ood!" Alyssa smilled and wrapped her arms around Abbys kneck.

"Come her Lyssa. I am sure Abby has work to do." Ziva said, taking Alyssa out of Abys arms.

"I stay?" Alyssa asked, looking at her mother, then to Abby.

"She won't get in the way Ziva. She can stay." Abby said to Ziva.

"Alright. Alyssa, be good for Aunt Abby." Ziva smiled, then walked to the elevator.

"How did they not know there were two?" McGee asked Tony as the elevator dinged.

"Well, Probie, one was behind the other, that is how that happened." Tony said watching Ziva very carefully.

"TONY!" Ziva said loudly. "What are you looking at?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing, Zee-vah." Tony stated as McGee went to sit down.

"DiNozzo. Leave her alone." Gibbs warned, with a head slap.

"Right Boss." DiNozzo said looking back at his papers as Ziva smirked and started on her paperwork.


End file.
